


Loss and Gain [on hold]

by SpacePupper



Category: Big Hero 6, Frozen (2013), Hercules - Fandom, Kingdom Hearts, Monsters Inc (2001), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Tangled (2010), Toy Story (Movies), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: ;), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basically Sora gets norted, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Guilt, Roxas takes Sora's place, Wink wonk darkness buds, im boutta put yall through hell, just warning ya, platonic Sora and vanitas, there's gonna be some fucked up shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePupper/pseuds/SpacePupper
Summary: He disappeared, cold, afraid and dark.They arose, warm, new, and light.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hi! If you're here this is basically a kingdom hearts 3 au fic where sora gets norted. I am so excited for this and I'm writing it! Lol! I don't own kingdom hearts obivously. You probably want to get to your reading now bye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would I ruin the surprise *wink wonk*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is basically a soranort kingdom hearts 3 fic because there is a lack and I will provide

_"Sora!"_

_Riku's scream sounded as part of Xehanort's heart raced its way towards the brown haired boy. Sora seemed to be sleeping peacefully, if only he knew what was going on, the looming danger. It felt like he had been struck by lightening watching his best friend in danger. He wanted to throw Ansem off of him and run with all of his might to protect him. He couldn't, he was too weak. As his heart almost reached Sora, a cloud of smoke arose before the sleeping boy. As the smoke cleared, Axel appeared and everyone seemed surprised except Xehanort. Axel's fiery red hair stuck out above all. Xehanort's sinister laughter broke the silence. His laughter like nails grinding on a piece of metal. "Fool! Don't you see you're too late?"_

_That remark made Riku shudder, what did he mean? Didn't Axel stop him? Suddenly it was as if the heart had a mind of its own. It was powerful enough to throw Axel off of the porcelain-like throne. Axel's reflexes kicked in and he made sure he landed on his feet. Seeing that Axel was ok, Riku turned back to Sora. The heart was just floating there, right in front of his chest. At this moment, Riku realized that Sora's eyes were open. His eyes looked like the clouds before a storm. Before he knew it, the heart zoomed into Sora's chest and three other hearts zoomed out._

_One heart traveled off somewhere that Riku didn't even care to look. The other two floated towards them and faded. Riku didn't care for the heart's, he cared for his friend. His hair was slowly turning white and his dull clouded eyes turned yellow like a flash of lightening. He had failed to save his friend. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes as the seekers of darkness, including Sora began disappearing. Evil laughter filled the air as they did so, making the room an eerie melancholy. "No!"_

_Axel and King Mickey had to drag him out of the dream, away from his dear friend..._

* * *

A gasp escaped the snow haired boy as he sat up abruptly. Lea was standing above him, but his focus seemed to be on something else. His cerulean eyes slowly traveled to see what he was staring so intently at. It was Sora, or what was left. He was slowly disappearing into small particles. It reminded Riku of when Sora stabbed himself to free Kairi. It was as if his world had turned grey as he stood up and ran to him. He had completely disappeared and in his place, two people appeared. Roxas and Xion....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so you read it! idk what else to say


	2. Chapter 1: Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora wakes up in an unknown place with unknown darkness. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this chapter like 3 times because i can't figure out how to save another chapter.

The now white haired Sora woke up in a white throne room, that didn't seem familiar to him. This place made him feel empty almost. Like someone had ripped something out of him. He blankly looked down as his legs dangled off of the side. _What happened to me?_ It was something he wished he knew. He tried to get into a standing position, but his legs felt like jelly and he soon flopped back down. It was like his strength had been completely depleted. A loud creak bounced off of the walls, distracting him from his thoughts, as he turned his head, the blank expression on his face never changing. It was young Xehanort. Sora didn't even have enough strength to try and fight him. Dull yellow eyes peered at the intruder from long lashes.

"So, you're up."

Sora squinted at young Xehanort, refusing to do anything that hinted he was saying anything close to yes. He would remain defiant. This was supposed to be his enemy, not his friend. A tutting sound escaped the boy as he did so. "When I say something I expect an answer _Soranort_."

Sora weakly shook his head, his voice shakily coming out,"N-No I don't have to answer to you...my name is S-Sora."

His voice soon faded, he didn't have the strength to keep talking, he could barely keep his eyes open. He wanted to just sleep, he was so sleepy. Young Xehanort's gaze didn't show any hint of anger, it just stayed emotionless, mirroring his own. "Maybe a turn with Vexen will shut that mouth of yours, even though you are darkness, you don't resist."

[Warning: THIS IS WHERE SOME FUCKED UP SHIT HAPPENS]

Young Xehanort had grabbed him by one of his hands, and started dragging him out of the room, Sora didn't fight back, he was too sleepy. He wanted to just fall, fall until the world went black. He had been strapped to a chair, with a man with long blonde hair and emerald eyes stared down at him, a sick twisted grin on his face.

"What is your name?"

"Sora.."

A sharp pain in his neck startled him. Vexen had placed a sharp knife to his neck, hard enough to draw blood but not hard enough to cause any damage, a warning. Vexen put on a fake smile, "I'm going to ask you again, what is your name?"

"Sora..."

Vexen held up a metal plate, that was scalding and placed it harshly on Sora's stomach. Burning through his shirt and melting his skin. A piercing scream escaped him, it hurt, it hurt so much, why was he doing this?

"What is your name?"

Sora barely got it out, "S-Sora.."

He placed it again, harder this time, more forceful, eliciting another scream from the boy. By the time this was over, he was sure he was going to be scarred for life.

"What is your name?"

"Sora!"

Vexen growled at Sora's determination to stay himself, quickly devising up something to make him surrender. He got the metal again, but this time he placed needles on it. He practically slammed it in the boys stomach. Sora cried out, tears running down his face.

"What is your name?"

"..Soranort.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the next chapter! Comment your feedback if you want. This came out sooner than expected. Yeah if the torture scene is a little bit crappy sorry, it's my first torture scene and i didn't wanna make too graphic for the faint of heart. Next chapter we'll get Roxas and Xion waking and also an unexpected friendship ;).


	3. Chapter 2: Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Xion awake and an unexpected friendship brews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xion is best girl tm.

Roxas saw light, not like the comforting light of Sora's heart, it was like the light of reality. The light soon dimmed and in it's place appeared a ceiling. This was odd, he didn't feel Sora's heart, it was cold, and it felt like he could move his limbs and not Sora moving. He sat up and what he saw gave him a shock. Riku, Donald, Goofy, Master Yen sid, and surprisingly Axel were standing there, staring at him in shock. The first thing he could think of to say was, "Uh-"

Two pairs of arms wrapped around him in a hug, it was Axel and...Xion? Didn't she die? Even if she didn't, wasn't she supposed to be inside Sora along with him? Where was Sora anyway? Before he could voice any of the nagging questions in his head, the flood gates broke and all the words left unsaid were suddenly said without anyone saying anything.

In the background, all Donald,Goofy, and Riku could do was stare at the trio. How could they be here and not Sora? A familiar pit of anger tried to slither up from the pits of his mind where he had hidden it. He quickly shoved it back down, Sora wouldn't want him to hate Roxas. Xion's voice rang out, "Excuse me, we're having a moment here, _sham_ , can you like go?"

Riku sighed, he would just have to deal with this.

* * *

After that, Sora had been taken to an empty room and dumped onto the cold floor, he didn't even bother getting up. He was too ashamed of himself for actually saying that name was his name to the people who were supposed to be his enemy, not his friend. It had hurt so much, he had accidentally let it slip out. He did wonder what Vexen engraved in his skin though.

Pulling up his shirt, he winced at the sight. Vexen had branded his fake name onto his stomach, as if to remind him that that was who he was now. No. He couldn't accept this, he was Sora, not Soranort, and he wouldn't use the power of darkness even if it killed him. A new fire arose in his stomach, determination, prompting him to shakily stand and summon his keyblade. 

He would get out of here and back to his friends even if it killed him. He heard the door knob turn and he lifted his keyblade, ready to strike at whoever it was. As the door opened, he launched himself at the person, swinging his keyblade with all his might(or what was left of it) only to be flung back to the wall. He grunted, dropping his keyblade.

Standing in front of him was a boy who looked no older than him in a mask. He had shoved him back, keeping a hand on his chest to make sure he didn't move. "Woah there calm down, _master._ "

That last comment held so much bite in it, it made his shutter. It was like he was almost mocking him because he didn't pass the exam. He could practically feel the hate rising off of him. "We wouldn't want you hurt wouldn't we? You're the thirteenth vessel after all."

Sora could tell he was mocking him and it made a weird sensation climb up from his stomach. Suddenly, his vision went red and a dark ball exploded from his hands and hit the masked boy, making him grunt but he stayed where he was. "That's not a _nice_ thing to do, what happened to being a hero of light?"

His eyes widened at the realization that he had just used darkness set in. After he promised he wouldn't, he did anyway. Maybe he did belong here, no hero of light should even be able to use the darkness.

"Hey, fellow _darkness wielder_ what if your _name?"_

That comment was meant to dare him to say his new name. He wouldn't do that, it was all he could do to resist since he was being pinned down at the moment. "Sora."

Sora could practically feel the smirk from the boy, "Vanitas, I won't tell Xehanort that, if you agree to help me find _my other half_."

Sora nodded and Vanitas stuck out his hand for a hand shake, Sora took it.

* * *

Somewhere, a boy with messy blonde hair and bluebell eyes awoke, confused and afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 3rd chapter! Comment if you want i guess. Lemme explain something, ok so the organization basically took Sora's heart from his body and placed him in a replica and Roxas and Xion share his body. Ok Bye. I completely forgot about this fic, I'm sorry. Anyway, expect updates to be more frequent and how would you guys like if i wrote a phantom of the opera au for kingdom hearts?


	4. Chapter 3: Turnaround

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas journeys to an unexpected place and thinks he sees someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is ya bois

Roxas stood in front of Master Yen Sid with Donald and Goofy at his side. At first, he had initially balked at the idea of him traveling with him, but soon began to warm up to them. Donald's temper always gave him something to laugh at and Goofy's goofiness always made him feel like he belonged even when he know he didn't. He would rather have Axel and Xion with him though, but they both had to train with their keyblades. Which Axel surprisingly had.

Yen Sid spoke up," Roxas, I fear the Keyblade war in upon us and you have not taken the mark of mastery, and we do not have time for another one."

Roxas could tell he purposely left anything out about Sora. He felt a small pain in his heart, he could've tried harder to protect him, Roxas didn't deserve to be here. Sora did. Roxas nodded, waiting for him to continue before he said anything else. He zoned out as he said something else about visiting worlds. He knew what he had to do from living inside Sora for so long.

Roxas nodded, "Yes,Master Yen Sid."

As he walked out, he could hear him say, "May your heart be your guiding key."

* * *

The trio made their way to the Gummi ship, and apparently Roxas was going to be driving the thing. They drifted for a while, before Donald piped up, "So, where are we going? Aren't you supposed to know?"

He shook his head, before what Master Yen Sid said before they left came up in his head. He summoned OathKeeper and pointed it toward the front. Everything went white for a second but then they were standing in a world. It must have been Olympus Coliseum if Sora's memories proved to be correct.

"We should find Hercules."

With that said, they began walking upward and downward but each time they seemed to end right back where they started. He grew frustrated, wasn't this supposed to be easy? He shouted Hercules's name, prompting an unwelcome visitor.

It was Hades. Just great. He somehow knew him because of borrowed memories.

In the end, the trio had gotten blown away (literally) and into Hercules's arms. The whole place was on fire, and Donald and Goofy started a conversation with him. Roxas backed off and went to see if anyone needed help.

In the smoke, he saw a figure. Familiar spikes made him gasp. It was Sora, but not the Sora he knew. Glowing yellow eyes stared back at him before disappearing when the smoke cleared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That thing i said on top was cringey but oh well. Here's the next chapter! If there is any mistakes tell me because I don't reread it after i type it all. The next chapter will be out next week.


	5. Chapter 4:Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas kicks ass and Sora and Vanitas fight.

Panic instantly rose from within him, Sora was here, how was he here? If he was here how could he be here? What was wrong with him? Why couldn't Sora be here instead of him? He opened his mouth to call out to him but the words were stuck in his throat. He wanted to do something besides standing there. Hug him, punch him, or something. He could tell Donald and Goofy were looking at him with a look of concern but he didn't care.

A big muscled hand rested on his shoulder, a voice like a fire place spoke up,"Hey are you ok?"

He couldn't respond, he just stared ahead, not looking around at anyone. A webbed hand(?) slapped his lower arm, snapping him out of his state. He looked down at Donald and all he could get out was, "Huh-wah-So-"

Donald shook his head at the slightly panic stricken boy, promptly telling him to "shut up and help with the heartless."

The battle began.

* * *

Soranort yawned as he and Vanitas trudged through Olympus Colliseum. They had had no luck in finding Vanitas's other half. They turned a corner and he stopped. Roxas was standing there. How was he walking? He was inside Sora's heart the last time he checked. Well, whatever the reason, he was glad he was. The changes that had been going on with Sora would have probably harmed him.

A rock hitting his head made him snap out of it, and run up to Vanitas, "Hey! What was that for?"

Vanitas smirked, "To stop you from daydreaming about your little nobody over there."

Soranort playfully shoved his shoulder, "Yeah Yeah."

Vanitas put him in a headlock and began giving him a noogie, making him giggle.

* * *

Roxas panted, oathkeeper and oblivion disappearing from his grasp. He had defeated countless heartless and saved some people, so that was good. Now, all he had to do was follow Hercules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 4! The chapters will be coming out a lot quicker now. Bye!


	6. Chapter 5: Gods and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and the others follow Hercules to help, Roxas ends up learning a lesson, before getting a peak at a town he thought he would never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a very late and hopefully longer chapter

Roxas had ran into a clearing, and found himself in front of a raging river. The river ever rushing on without stopping like a certain somebody that he knew. His heart ached, why couldn't this have been Sora? The Sora with the chocolate hair and baby blue eyes that just radiated joy and innocence. Not the Sora that he knew he had seen, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that that was just a hallucination, his heart refused to believe it. He sighed at this thoughts of this as he walked along the river's edge, he shouldn't be thinking of this right now, it was extremely distracting for him. Out of the water, popped a group of water elemental heartless and the battle began.

Oathkeeper and Oblivion appeared in his hands and he launched himself at them with a battle cry. Slicing at the nearest one, it disappeared with a 'poof'. He drug them on the grass, before slicing at another, creating an X with his keyblades. He felt a rush in his veins, he loved this, he loved slicing at the heartless and watching them disappear and release a heart despite his whole ordeal with the organization. It pained him to even think about those despicable nobodies, he lashed out at the next heartless as Donald's thunder struck it, rendering it all but defeated. He created a steady rhythm in this battle, it was slice at a heartless, and then block then repeat. It lasted for a several minutes before the last heartless was finally defeated.

He panted, putting his hands on his knees and bending over slightly.He wished he had more time to prepare for this because his 'body' really was out of shape. Nothing you can really do when your stuck inside a person. A flash of bitterness came up into him, and he inwardly cursed himself. It wasn't Sora's fault that he created Roxas, well it kind of was but anyway, Roxas chose to go back to Sora, he wasn't forced, unless you count DiZ. Finally catching his breath, he stood up and turned around to look at Donald and Goofy, who had just now finally caught up to him because of Donald's refusal to heal anyone. No words needed to be spoken between them, as they all knew what to do, follow Hercules.

He turned around and began walking again. They passed large rock formations and majestic waterfalls. It got darker and darker as they went. A storm brewed, making everything dreary ad exhausting. Roxas would love to find a nice warm place and take a nap right now, but he had a mission, a mission that he would succeed in, he had to. The rain soon came pouring town in torrents, soaking Roxas's hair and making it stick to his scalp. Right now, he didn't even look like Roxas, he looked like a blonde version of Sora, which he kind of was, but his hair stood straight up and stuck out at the bottom and Sora's went everywhere, had he every seen a comb to help him? Probably, but he probably insisted his hair was fine.

They reached the bottom of a cliff formation, and above him he could see a titan waiting for them. Looks like they were going to have to do someone more fighting. Oh, he was so excited.

* * *

Soranort whined as his hair got drenched in water, the organization coat that he had on, provided hardly any protection against the beating rain. He looked at the other male that was in front of him and he didn't seem to mind the rain. How could he not though? It's cold and gets you wet.

"Vanitas come on, do we have to do this? It's obvious he's not here so can we just go?"

Vanitas turned around to meet his eyes, a mischievous glow in his eyes and a twisted smirk placed onto his face. Oh. He knew how much he didn't like this and was doing this to purposely get on his nerves.

"I don't know _master_ , what do you think?"

"Again with that nickname?"

"I'm going to call you that for as long as you live, which won't be long."

"Wow rude- wait what?!"

"What do you think Sherlock? Use your head or are you a little baby?" 

"I'm not a baby!"

"Oh, is the baby going to cry?"

"Shut up!"

"Right back at you master."

"Yeah yeah incomplete boy."

They both bust out laughing.

* * *

Roxas had reached Olympus, battled three titans, and watch Hercules and Meg be sappy with each other. He was so ready for a break.

* * *

Kairi and Xion sat on a rock, glancing at a piece of paper. Xion wanted to write something to Roxas, that he wouldn't even get, it was the thought that counts. But, Xion couldn't figure out what to write to him. What could she write to him after all this time? After everyone that knew her finally remembered her. It was hard watching Sora, do Sora things, but it was also kind of fun being in there. It was like she was personally beating Saix herself in that battle. Which he deserved for being so mean to her. 

"Hey guys."

Axel walked up to them with three seasalt ice cream sticks in his hand, he wanted to share them most likely. Sharing this would be the first time she would be doing anything with him again and there would be many more ice creams to come.

"Ready for us to beat you in the ring tomorrow?"

"Bring it on."

"You better not hold back on us."

"I won't"

"You better or we will steal all of your munny."

"Stay away from my munny I buy ice cream with that, got it memorized?"

"Oh I sure do."

"Xion, I know you do but what about Kairi?"

"Oh I'm not important, is that it?"

"W-What? No!"

"Sure seems like it Ax."

"Ax?"

Kairi watched their banter with a smile on her face, now all she needed to do was get Sora back and then finally everyone would be happy and get a happily ever after. She promises to Sora, wherever he is, that she will find him.

* * *

Somewhere a blonde with bluebell eyes, walks out of the door to the room he awoke in. There was only one thing in his mind; help Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying, poor Roxas. He has to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette again next. Since in the original Kingdom Hearts 3, the purpose of the town is for Sora to remind them of Roxas, I decided to change that, probably by a lot, I'm not sure yet. I really need to start planning these chapters better. Also, would you rather have longer chapters and less frequent updates? Or short chapters and a lot of updates. I'm trying to get used to this layout here and its hard not knowing how many words the chapter had without having to count them. There might also be some slight canon divergence in here I'm not sure yet.


	7. Chapter 6:Old Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas sees some old buddies in Twilight town and then travels to the next world. Meanwhile, Vanitas has a little chat with Xehanort.

Roxas sat in the pilot seat of the Gummi ship, glancing out into the blue void. He had yet to figure out how to get to any other worlds besides the one they had already been to. He would figure it out eventually, but he was still mentally drained from the last world. However Sora did that constantly, Roxas would never know. Speaking of Sora, the appearance of the Sora-not-Sora was troubling to him as well. Had he really been gotten to that easily? He radiated darkness, pure, potent darkness. Sora would never turn to darkness right? After that he wasn't so sure...

A ringing interrupted his brooding thoughts, and he took out the phone that he had been given at some point. The screen was pitch black with a green button and a red button. How does this work again? He had completely zoned out when the explanation happened. It wasn't interesting at all. Almost turning to look at Donald and Goofy, he stopped, he didn't want to bother them and look stupid. Would they really be surprised though? After all, Sora was the exact same as this, as he had seen all that happened with his adventure.

Since he didn't know which button to press, he decided to pick the one that was most appealing to him, which happened to be green button. The screen flickered and then showed a screen with two chipmunks on it, their names are Chip and Dale. The one with the red nose, Dale, spoke up, "Roxas! We sense some heartless activity in Twilight Town, this is urgent!"

He blinked, lifelessly nodding. He wasn't ready to go back to Twilight Town anytime soon. To think that part of his life there was fake...

* * *

The clack of black boots resonated on the white floor. Everyone in this building was white, or variants of it. A raven-haired male with spiky hair and burning golden eyes was the reason for the sound, he was going to a private meeting with Master Xehanort. It was about Sora and his progression to darkness, or lack thereof. Vanitas had been tasked with breaking Sora into the darkness, and that task in itself was difficult considering he was such a devote follow of light. Luckily Xehanort had blocked Sora's access to the light, leaving him to only use dark types of magic, but since he was he almost never used it unless he was playing around(it made Vanitas drain his stupid magic on dark portals rather than actual battles and Sora was useless since again he wouldn't use the darkness.

Vanitas clenched his teeth as he thought about it, and pretending to be his friend was even worse. He was so dense he actually fell for it, he almost felt bad for him, but then again it was kind of fun being able to get such a rise out of him like that. It was a shame he wouldn't actually fight him though, but maybe this way he could find Ventus, the brat had evaded him for 10 years, it was about time he got what he wanted.

Roughly pushing open the white double doors that led to Xehanorts "room" which would be temporary of course. Xehanort was sitting in a chair by a chess board, twirling one of the golden pawns in his hand. Vanitas pushed aside his thoughts and smirked, walked over to stand right in front of him, "Master Xehanort."

The old man met his eyes, and mirrored his smirk, he was planning something for Sora, something possibly big, "Vanitas."

Vanitas put his hands on his hips, and leaned to the side slightly, shutting his eyes, possibly for dramatic effect, "I am making no progress at all, he won't use his darkness to fight _like the fighter he was when he was light_ , and he is completely useless in a fight, and he seems hesitant whenever he does have to fight, opting to use weak physical attacks rather than the much stronger magical attacks."

"Well, that won't do know, will it~"

"No Mater, it won't."

"Bring him to me."

Vanitas's smirk widened,his gaze turning into something sinister, "Yes master."

* * *

Roxas landed the Gummi ship, leaning back into the seat, panting. That had been a rough ride, even though he had purposely tried to go slow so he wouldn't get here quickly, but then Donald just had start fighting him over the wheel, and chaos ensued. All the while Goofy was just sitting in the back.

He stepped out, a blank look on his face, to think that all of the memories he had here were fake. Walking around the square, he looked around at the square that he so remembered clearly. It hadn't changed a bit. He missed it to be honest, it was much better than his life with organization.

Hayner, Pence, and Ollette ran past him, being chased by some heartless, which he assumed was the one her had been warned about in the call with Chip and Dale. He charged into battle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> procrastination sucksss

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is literally the prologue and I'm quaking. I'm so exciteddd. Anyway, yeah here is the first chapter of my nort fanfic. Poor Riku.What color are Riku's eyes? In some kingdom hesrts media they're blue and in some they're green. confusion. That's all I have to say I guess. I'm bad at this. See you, next chapter. Also, I'm not good at writing long chapters so each chapter might me a little short.


End file.
